Hamish Clement
"I just go with the flow. There's no such thing as coincidence; the universe doesn't make mistakes or oversights. Everything will turn out in the end, one way or another." Hamish Gareth Clement is a Half-Blood wizard and the oldest son of Brett and Jerilynn Clement, Welsh gypsies who live in a small rural community somewhere outside of Haverfordwest, Wales, near the coast. Born on the ides of March, like his grandfather and his grandfather before him, et cetera, Hamish was born with "the sight", making him a Seer. He has flashes of visions every year on his birthday, usually of a random person's death he cannot prevent or even confirm. There have been two exceptions to this pattern, both of which involve Rose Granger-Weasley. In 2017, Hamish started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A wizarding gypsy who was raised in the communal style of his ancestors, Hamish is a free spirit with an open mind, a sixth sense toward all manner of spirits and an easy-going attitude. Biography Early Life Hamish Gareth Clement was born on 11 March, 2006, the oldest of three children to Bret and Jerilynn Clement. He was born into an old community of magical gypsies who had fled to the UK in the early 19th century to avoid persecution from their home in Eastern Europe. Like many before them, Brett and Jerilynn work with their community, raising animals and crops, as well as turning in scrap metal, to make their living. Hamish was born on 11 March, a significant sign among their people; a boy born on the ides of March, something that happened once every other generation, was a sign that the boy would become a Seer and, thus, go on to assume leadership of the community from his grandfather. He had his first vision when he was six years old; a vision of a man in a business being hit by a bus in a big city. Hamish was understandably shaken by the vision as well as the powerlessness that came with not knowing when or where it would occur, meaning he could do nothing to prevent it. "Why can I see the future if I can't change it?" Hamish lamented. His grandfather comforted him. "The Sight is a very powerful gift, Hamish," he told him, "It is a responsibility. As you grow older, you will see more and you will understand more. And as you do, you must remember that even if you could have saved that man, that doesn't mean you should have. We cannot allow ourselves to play God in this world. That is why we left the old country." Despite his "yearly existential crisis", as his uncle Tommen called it, Hamish was a happy and relatively carefree child. He's always been the kind of kid who went with the flow just enjoyed the condition of being. He loved watching the clouds and the birds in flight and the crashing of the waves near his home. He loves tending and playing with the animals, he loves exploring the family's scrapyard, he loves running through the hills with the dogs and his extended cousins. His uncle taught him to play the guitar when he was quite young (though it's taken him a few years to get good at it). Astronomy, Astrology and Divination were both very important to the culture of his people and from a young age, his grandfather taught him the names of the stars as they moved and why they were important. He learned about his Astrology sign, and indeed the entire zodiac, from a very young age. As a "water sign", Hamish has always felt comfort in and around water; it's where he has always felt most at peace. When he was ten years old, Hamish, his younger sister and two of his cousins got lost in the hills not far from town and were set upon by hungry, wild dogs. Hamish used another display of magic to create a loud bang that served both to scare away the dogs and direct the family on where to find them. On his eleventh birthday, he had a vision of himself--a little older--kissing a red-haired girl. This was the first time he'd ever seen a vision that did not show someone's death. That same day, he received his Hogwarts letter. The family held a huge party to honor his acceptance into Yr Ysgol (The School), as they called it, that lasted for two days. At the end of this party, Gareth brought Hamish aside to start teaching him "The Old Ways"--secret rites, divinations and the art of transforming into an Animagus, a skill every member of their family mastered, starting the day of their acceptance to Hogwarts. But Hamish's training was different; he was also to learn the various Shamanistic rites performed by the community's leader, which would one day be him. Hamish did not purchase his school supplies from Diagon Alley, like most children; his grandfather made Hamish's wand himself and Hamish's school supplies were all second-hand from his older cousins. The only thing he received that were his own were his school robes. Despite his eagerness to start his education, a part of him was anxious about being away from his family for so long. He had only one cousin who had attended Hogwarts before and he dropped out his Fifth Year (two years previous) and it would be a few years before his sister or any of his younger cousins could attend. "Your family is always with you, Hamish, in here." Gareth told him, tapping his heart, "You are never alone. Remember that." Notable Accomplishments Year 1 (2017-2018) * Scored "O" grades in Herbology, receiving the highest grade in the class of the entire Hufflepuff House and third in his year, only having been beaten by Rose Granger-Weasley and Newt Gudgeon. Year 2 (2018-2019) * Hamish saw the Squid and saved Cassie from being nearly drowned by Grindylow. Both were severely scolded by Hagrid. Both received detention with the half-giant and Hamish made friends with Fang III. * Sent an anonymous valentine to Rose Granger-Weasley on Valentine's Day. Year 3 (2019-2020) * Achieved animagus status, achieving the form of a shaggy, grey Scottish Deerhound. * Explored vast stretches of the Forbidden Forest in hound form. Ran across Centaurs and was nearly skewered, though he managed to escape by leaping into a river. Had a good laugh. * Stumbled onto an old, abandoned tower in the Forest where he took shelter from a storm. Came back with Cassie a few weeks later, where they were set upon by the Acromantula who had started to nest there. They were driven back but Hamish wants to go back. Cassie is reluctant and the incident has given her a fear of spiders. * Fought a werewolf in animagus form to save Rose, Cary and Riley from certain death, but was wounded in the battle. Tried to retreat to draw it away from the castle but failed when the werewolf was distratced by Newt Gudgeon, the unlucky bastard. Was about to help when Professor Mount arrived to duel the Werewolf. Year 4 (2020-2021) * Started to help Rose train to become an Animagus using the "Old Ways" of Hamish's people. * Started dating Rose Granger-Weasley. * Fought in the Halloween Hogsmeade Ambush. * Attended the Yule Ball with Rose. * Helped Rose achieve her Animagus form over Christmas holiday. * Lost Rose. Physical Appearance Hamish is tall for his age and slim with an athletic build. He has thick, shoulder-length black hair and cunning blue eyes. His skin is very fair and even at fourteen, he has quite a bit of body hair on his chest, stomach and arms. His nose and chin are a little pronounces. He moves with confidence, never doubting where his body is moving or what it's doing. Hamish tends to dress simply, with a certain personal flair. He favors long-sleeved shirts or button-down shirts with a vest and comfortable jeans. His shoes are surprisingly sturdy boots. Personality and Traits Raised in a small gypsy community, Hamish can be described as something of a free spirit. He tends to be easy going, laid back and doesn't take life too seriously. Despite the looming responsibility of his future, Hamish is generally a carefree young man with a love of nature and adventure. Spontaneous to a tee, hanging out with Hamish tends to be unpredictable. Hamish is happiest when he's one with nature. More specifically, as a water sign, he finds inner peace and calm around water so he swims or sits by the lake whenever he can. Water is very important to his life and well-being, as he tends to feel depressed if isolated from the water for too long. A seer by birth, Hamish is a firm believer in Divination and Spiritualism. He believes that the universe doesn't make mistakes. He believes that everything in the universe has a voice and a spirit and that we must respect these spirits. If we do, they will speak to us and reach out if we care to listen. Hamish is very extroverted and confident. He's honest and often straight-forward or even blunt in his intentions. He's got a certain charm to him and definitely knows how to talk to girls with confidence beyond his years, a talent all the men in his family seem to posses. Magical Abilities and Skills Hamish is a strange wizard; his talents lie less in the field of Charms and Transfiguration, instead being found more in the more esoteric fields of arcanum. He's very talented at Divination, in particular but he isn't the best dueler. Likewise, he's not a great flier. * Animagus: Hamish became an animagus in the summer before his Third Year. His animagus form is that of a large, shaggy, grey Scottish Deerhound. * Charms: Hamish isn't extremely talented at Charms but he's usually able to perform most basic charms. He's not great at using them in any offensive capacity, however. * Divination: A seer by birth, Hamish has a natural affinity for Divination with a special knack for recognizing patterns and omens in the world around him. * Spirit: Hamish is also talented at Death or Spirit magic, with a sixth sense for noticing spirits of any origin. He can talk to spirits relatively easily if he reaches out. Major Relationships Family Hamish's relationship with his family is a close one. He has a very close relationship with much of his extended family, whom he deeply loves, respects and admires. Of particular note is his grandfather, Gareth, the current leader of the Clan. Gareth is Hamish's mentor and greatest role-model who is training him in the mystic arts needed to lead the clan. Also notable is his younger sister Florica, who is now a student at Hogwarts with him. Hamish is a doting and protective big brother who loves his sister more than anything. Cassie Foley Cassie, his fellow Hufflepuff in his year, has been his best friend since they met on the train to Hogwarts. There are few people who know Hamish as well as Cassie and the two have a very friendly, close, brother-sister relationship. He admires her friendly, bubbly personality and her boundless optimism. They mesh well and are usually inseparable. Rose Granger-Weasley While they've known each other since First Year but it's only more recently that they've started to become friends. However, it's worth noting that he's known of her since before they met; he had a vision of her when he was eleven years old and recognized her the second he first saw her. He's admired her from afar for the better part of three years, though he has sent her two anonymous valentines in the past. Since he saved her from a werewolf in dog form, shortly after which she discovered his status as an unregistered Animagus, he has started teaching her his peoples' way of changing, which is different than the "tried and true" method used by wizards and witches in the UK. Hamish admires Rose and has had feelings for her since his First year. He is attracted to her big heart and tender nature, as well as the way she can find the best in even the worst or scariest creatures out there in the world. He also admires her inner fire and, of course, finds her so very, very beautiful. Trivia * Learned to play the guitar. He's getting the hang of it and has started to try his hand at songwriting. * His first display of magic was making a rose grow out of the ground. * Hamish's favorite color is yellow. * Is something of a poet. He's been writing poetry since he was very young. Category:Males Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Animagus Category:Characters Category:Class of 2024 Category:Half-Blood